Bleeding Misery
|singers = Nekomura Iroha *Hatsune Miku and VY2v3 |producers = Apple-P (music, lyrics) |links = }} Background This song was created before KAITO's The Greatest Self Critic. However, it was deleted after Apple-P went through a period of time where she was frustrated with the lack of popularity of her original songs. Following support from fans, she decided to reupload, and continued to work on new music until leaving the VOCALOID producer scene in late 2014. It is now private again for unknown reasons. Lyrics Can you feel the ground a shakin'? Room is spinning, heart is achin'. I think that my mind is breaking. Crazy. (x4) Is there any point to this? I think I'll scream and throw a fit. Just lay me in the darkest pit. And don't pull me out of it. Think you're master of perfection? sad! Add your lies to my collection. mad? I'm about human disection. "HOW CONCERNING." All the things you hide from me. That guilty smile no one sees. see it. Sad pierrot, humanity. YOU'VE REACHED YOUR INSANITY. Without further ado, allow me to explain. There's a little something causin' that tick in my brain. I can't take the hurt. Can't take the pain. Watching you mope around as if there's nothing to gain. If I had the choice I would choose to fight. Break free of my restraints and restore your light. I'd erase the dark and defeat the night. But that dream's impossible and out of sight. Hey, can you hear me now? On my knees I take a bow. God please listen to my vow. God please help me save them somehow. Is it so wrong for me? To wish I could set them free? Rather than leave them like this.. For all eternity.. Here I find myself again. Same as before. It never ends. Pathetic excuse for a trend. I really can't take this anymore. All the gossip. All the hate. Anger, depression, meet your fate. Why live life in such a drastic state? You'll hurt yourself at this rate. OD on heavy prescriptions. Of a little drug called "fiction". Living life in contradictions. STOP IT RIGHT NOW. Before you are too far gone and nothing more than Devil's pawn. Giving him something to feed on. Problems he'll bestow upon. "My...words..." "I will help them. I will help them." "I can't help them. I can't help them." "Not...enough..." "You can't help them. You can't help them." "I can help them. I will help them." "There is nothing I can do." "I just give up." "Not yet!" "I HAVE ONE MORE BLOW!" Hey, can you hear me now? On my knees I take a bow. God please listen to my vow. God please help me save them somehow. Is it so wrong for me? To wish I could set them free? Rather than leave them like this.. For all eternity.. Hey, can you feel the light? Find your will, the urge to fight. Please resist with all your might. Don't be overcome with spite. Feel it within your soul. Hurry fast, reach for that goal! Mend your broken heart till whole. Or you might pay the toll. The most that I can do.. Is try my best to guide you. Hoping you will get a clue. The take action and pursue. I've done all that I can. It's your turn to take command. You're no monster. You're HUMAN. So why not make a stand? Hey, can you hear me now? On my knees I take a bow. Won't you listen to my vow? Won't you save yourself somehow? Is it so wrong for me? To wish you'll set yourself free? There is so much more to life than.. Bleeding Misery External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Nekomura Iroha Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring VY2